Through Hell and Back
by logolepsy
Summary: Through hell and back, Percy and Annabeth were here to stay. Oneshot. Post MoA.


**A/N: So I wrote this about a month or two after I read Mark of Athena and needless to say I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I wrote it down at 2 am on a couple of pieces of scrap paper and I've finally gotten to typing/editing it out. In my mind, there would be lots of angst for Percy and Annabeth not only while in Tartarus but after as well. I'd like to think that they each only survived because of the other. Read and review! **

* * *

They got out of Tartarus.

They looked back if only to assess any oncoming danger. Their blood shimmered as if it was a lake in summer in the incoming light from the other side of the Doors of Death. They battled the seemingly endless enemies. Her dagger clashed, metal on metal, and skidded across the musty ground. She gritted her teeth in anger but she refused to close her eyes. She would take death head on with a grim smile. So this is it she thought after all this I'll be slaughtered like a pig. But for once, just once, she was wrong and he was right.

"We're staying together. You're not getting away from me. Never again."

He held true to his word, turning around, and with the hiss of weapons colliding he disarmed and killed the monster. The army of two managed a weak grimace at each other as they trudged through the battlefield. Today was not the day to be a hero; it was the day to be a survivor. Only the strongest made it out alive.

Later she would burst into hysteria and he would sit, silent and stony, blaming himself. Some people just couldn't do it and now they were gone. And they thought they were to blame even though no one else did,

* * *

The battle was finally over.

It was good and done. All doors were closed. All loose ends were tied up. Dénouement. Their fallen enemies had disappeared with a poof. Their loyal comrades lay fallen and lifeless like figures flatly painted into a work of art conjured up by some sick, psychopathic Picasso. Was it worth it? Or was the cost too high? Annabeth knew the cost had been high. Terribly high, in fact.

Kids, innocent children, had died today. At what cost? Obviously to defeat the enemy and save the world but there was another reason for the lives lost. The lives could have been saved if she hadn't been so stupid and needy. She should have cut those strands of spider silk and she shouldn't need Percy so much. He didn't have to make the descent into hell with her. He could have stayed behind and led the others to victory (and those lives saved would be worth more than her lost one). Instead he had chosen her. She didn't quite know what to think about that.

* * *

The gods had called upon them today.

They ventured up to Olympus and stood, compliant, in the middle of the room. Numerous gods, demigods, satyrs, and nymphs alike were in attendance. They both knew why they were here. Everyone thought of them as some sort of heroes an thought they had to reward them. Zeus made his speech and asked the question, "You may have anything you choose demigod. Choose wisely."

Percy gulped and shut his eyes for a second. "I do not want a reward bit thank you anyways." There was a moment of silence as everyone digested his statement. He walked away stiffly before the baffled murmurs and whispers could consume him.

Annabeth was next. The same offer was posed to her and she too refused any form of reward. Nobody else would ever understand what was going on in their minds that day; although some still tried to understand to no avail.

"Percy," said Poseidon wearily, "Why do you decline Lord Zeus' offer?" Percy's hands balled into fists, his knuckles a ghostly white, and shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant gesture. He gave his father no verbal answer. Over and over again in his head he repeated _I do not deserve it._ _I do not deserve it. I don't deserve any of it. I'm not their hero._

* * *

They grieved together.

Nico sometimes accompanied them on long walks throughout the green forest. They didn't speak much. A simple look in the others pained eyes voiced their own thoughts. Whenever a difficult subject came up at camp Annabeth would clutch Percy's hand and squeeze it reassuringly. One day Percy explained to Annabeth that if he were to get the mark of Achilles again he would choose to put it on his palm. She'd asked why, breathlessly, and he said he'd come to associate the comforting squeeze with Annabeth. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. It was the first time they smiled in months.

The Athena cabin had grown used to Annabeth's absence. She wasn't ready to be their fearless leader again and they tried to accept that. The things she had seen weren't enough to break her but they were horrible enough that it came close. For once there was power in ignorance for what they didn't know. Although she wasn't broken she was ripped apart at the seams and Percy was the thread that slowly stitched her back together. Nowadays her bed remained empty and hadn't been slept in for weeks. The constant nightmares had her thrashing in her sleep and woke up the entire cabin. She didn't want to be a nuisance (even though her brothers and sister were greatly sympathetic) so she'd wander off to Percy's cabin. Every morning she awoke with his arms wrapped around her protectively with her head fitting into the crook of his neck perfectly. They were like puzzle pieces: made for each other.

* * *

Percy hadn't laughed in months.

So he was pleasantly surprised to hear that he could still laugh after so long. His laugh sounded slightly alien but it had a nice ring to it. At first Leo was taken aback. Surely his joke wasn't funny enough to crack Percy's silence but then again it was Leo. His jokes were bound to be hilarious. He joined in on Percy's building laughter and pretty soon they were both laughing like mad. Piper, Frank, and Annabeth we were walking to meet Jason and Hazel when they heard the laughing. The curious pack sauntered over. Seeing them in sight Leo repeated the joke. They all laughed until their sides hurt. When Percy managed to recover he glanced over at Annabeth enjoying the sound of her giggles. He forgot how much he loved her laugh.

* * *

When it appeared that they were up for it, Percy and Annabeth went back to school.

Good old Goode High School thought Percy as he showed Annabeth around. Originally Annabeth was to move back in with her dad and attend school in San Francisco but the separation proved too difficult. If they were honest with themselves, Annabeth and Percy needed each other. They had come to rely on each other and maybe it was unhealthy but it definitely was understandable. They were emotional crutches for each other in Tartarus (Percy had been a physical crutch for Annabeth as well). With their issues asides, the both disliked being dependent on another person no matter who it was. The most definitely did not want to be one of those couples that gave up all freedom and independence when they were together. School actually helped with this. They could focus on classes and sports instead of protecting each other the whole time. From the empty shell they were, they built their old selves up layer by layer.

Some people were more observant than others. In gym class Percy took off his shirt in response to a combination of the sweltering heat and intense exercises. He'd forgotten about the fresh scars that tattooed his body as he focused on chin ups. One observer's gawky stare brought his attention to his mutilated flesh. He hastily tried to finish the exercise before any questions were asked. "Percy?" he heard a small, tentative voice asking, "What happened?" They gestured to his scars. He turning away, casting his emerald eyes to the floor, and answered in monotone, "Car accident."

"Oh."

It was a lie, of course, but he hoped it would prevent any more questions. The person spoke up again, "When was the car acci-"

"Hey Percy." The speaker was cut off by Annabeth's greeting.

He grinned in greeting and looked at her thankfully from the depths of his green eyes. Annabeth stood there, confident as ever, in a thin, white tank top that revealed her bare skin for everyone to see. Her arms, shoulders, back, and chest were riddled with cruel, jagged scars that lay white upon her skin which was just beginning to get its tan back. Percy leaned over, kissed her temple, and wrapped his arms around her like a giant stuffed animal won at a carnival.

* * *

They were back at Camp Half Blood for the long weekend.

Percy was dragging Annabeth to, in his words, "the awesomest place at camp". Annabeth raised her eyebrows at his horrendous grammar but bit back her retort and played along. It was a rare sight for Percy to be this excited. "Don't look," Percy whispered, his breath like a feather tickling her ear, and folded his hands over her eyes. It wasn't like she could see anything in the dark save for the small amount of light that the silvery moon emitted.

They continued for another fifty metres before Percy halted their stroll. "Can I open my eyes?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

"Go ahead."

Annabeth's hurricane eyes opened, widening the eye of the storm. "Oh Percy, you're amazing!" she exclaimed with wondrous delight. A blanket complete with candles and a glass of wine (no Dionysus in sight) lay before their feet. Annabeth pulled down the sleeves of her thin sweater and then Percy took her hands in his. Although no actual music was playing they danced along to the sounds of night life. The chirping crickets and distant crashing of waves laid out a melody. He could make out her eyes, cheekbones, and lips in the thin casting of light as they swayed back and forth.

Time fiddled away till their legs grew tired. As Annabeth was about to settle down Percy tugged at the hem of her cotton shirt. "There's something I'd like to ask you Annabeth. I'm not the best with words but here it goes. I...uuuum well we've known each other for so long now and I've made a fool of myself most of that time but there's a reason why. We've been through hell and back. Literally. I'd trust you with my life any day and in Tartarus I realized something important. I love you. I love you so much that I can't even put it into words. I knew I was in love with you when I realized that I would die for you. To protect you. That's what true love is. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. So Annabeth will you...will you marry me?" Percy exclaimed as he knelt down and opened a velvet, black box that encased an intricate gold ring. A slight diamond gleamed in the middle. Annabeth felt her eyes grow glassy and she decided that once, just this once, she would make things easy for him.

"Yes."

She'd known the answer ever since she'd pecked him lightly on the lips not knowing whether he'd return. Through hell and back, they were here to stay.


End file.
